


an absence of silence

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some birthday smut for @dizzy <3 - being on a tour bus and having to have quiet sex is made more difficult by Dan's complete inability to be quiet, frankly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an absence of silence

Dan's keyed up from their performance that night. That much is obvious. He's practically bouncing off the walls of their tour bus, half-shouting when he speaks, and Phil can't help but laugh at him.

“Dan, Dan, calm down,” Phil tries, but Dan just shakes his head at Phil reproachfully like he's ashamed of Phil's calmness, which is more of a case of bone-tiredness.

They don't exactly sleep well on the tour bus as it rolls along, in cramped bunks, but still, before each show, the adrenaline rush is enough to jolt Phil awake and make him perform at his best.

It's now, in the aftermath, that he starts to come down, and so watching Dan sit down, then get back up and find his 3DS, then play for a few minutes, tossing it to the side and going through their small selection of VHS movies they've got on the bus, then disregarding all of that and getting back up and coming over to kiss Phil on the mouth, it's endearing and tiring at the same time.

“Dan, sit down, take ten deep breaths, come on,” Phil laughs, and Dan plops down opposite him, takes in long, slow breaths, and Phil counts it out for him, but even that's not enough to stop Dan as after ten breaths have passed, then eleven and twelve, he bounces to his feet again.

“Come here,” Dan says, gesturing to the small space between them, and Phil collects himself, gets up and crosses over to where Dan is, and Dan kisses him hard, teeth almost clacking against Phil's.

“Hi there,” Phil chuckles, pulling back to look at Dan with affection in his eyes. Dan grins at him widely.

“Hi,” Dan returns, slides his hands under Phil's shirt, warm and a little clammy with sweat, reaches behind to cup Phil's small of his back and pull him back in. He leans back in and kisses Phil again, a little softer, but not much.

Phil takes a step to further fit himself into Dan's touch, slotting a leg between Dan's until they're perfectly flush to one another, and Dan's hands wander, one coming up to crumple Phil's shirt as he strokes his fingers between Phil's shoulder blades, the other coming down to reach and grope at Phil's ass.

“Hmm,” Phil hums, opening his mouth to let Dan's tongue slide inside, gliding over his own, drawing back so that Dan can lick at his lips instead, letting Dan dominate the kiss. “Just what are you up to, Daniel?” He teases, knowing exactly what Dan is up to.

“Trying to seduce you,” Dan pants out between kisses, and his hand which is gently squeezing Phil's ass shifts and comes around to rest on the hem of Phil's jeans, thumbing over the button and grinding forward as best as he can while standing with one hand between them.

Phil can feel Dan's erection pushing at him and he presses back, his own cock hard and starting to strain against the fabric of his jeans. “You seem awfully sure of yourself,” he teases further.

“I am,” Dan whispers back. “Because I could tell you I'd blow you and you'd agree to it. But I don't want to blow you, I want you to fuck me,” and he pops open Phil's button with his thumb, glides his fingers down over where Phil's hard, back up, fingers snagging on the zipper.

He inches it down slowly, moving his kisses to Phil's neck, biting down gently and eliciting a sigh from Phil.

“That would require you to actually be quiet,” Phil ushers. “You're not very good at that, Daniel,” he tilts his neck to give Dan better access to his throat.

“If worse comes to worse, you can just muffle me with your hand.” Dan shoots back.

“Oh yeah, because you don't inevitably wind up sucking my fingers like some kind of … slut.” Phil pauses before he says that word. He's not against dirty-talk, it just sometimes feels foreign in his mouth, after years of becoming more family-friendly for his videos.

Dan pulls back and grins at him again, a wide grin that quirks his mouth up and hits his eyes. “Like you don't get off on it. You fucking me while I'm sucking your fingers like a slut,” he shoots back.

It's true, to be fair, because it inevitably winds up leading Phil's thoughts down a trail of how talented Dan is with his mouth and where else Dan could be sucking, and that always winds up making the sex that much better.

By now, Dan's got Phil fully unzipped and is tugging Phil's cock out of the slit in his boxers, until Phil's in his grasp and he can wrap his fingers around Phil's cock, stroking lightly, too quickly, not really focusing on giving Phil pleasure, just teasing Phil.

Phil reaches for Dan and shoves his hand down the back of Dan's jeans, inside his own boxers, until his fingers find the cleft of Dan's ass and he strokes with a finger, making Dan push back towards him.

“Slut,” Phil whispers again, more confident. Dan pulls away from kissing Phil's neck to sigh out a happy noise and Phil, while it's not exactly comfortable at the angle he's at, pushes the tip of his finger into Dan, up to the first knuckle, dry, and Dan squirms, makes a small noise.

“Get undressed,” Phil says, pulling his finger back, pushing down his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them. He awkwardly peels off his socks and tugs his shirt off, watching Dan undress rapidly.

Phil reaches for his suitcase, where there's a tube of lube inside, and he keeps his eyes trained on Dan as Dan tugs off his shirt, revealing his slim frame, and Dan goes for sexy as he unzips his own jeans, reaches inside to palm himself while staring down Phil.

It comes across as almost goofy, for as long as Phil's known Dan, because Dan's sexiest when he's not trying, and Phil hides a smirk, though he does let his gaze linger on the way Dan's cock pushes against his boxer-briefs, dampening the material with precome.

“Off,” Phil gestures at the rest of Dan's clothes. “Then get in bed.”

“On my back or on my stomach?” Dan asks, as he shoves down his jeans and steps out of them, leaving them in a puddle on the floor, inching down his underwear so that ever so slowly, his cock bobs out and stands up against his stomach, hard and freed.

“On your stomach,” Phil says. “I've got plans before I fuck you.”

Dan's eyes shine bright at Phil. “I think I like what I'm thinking these plans might be.” He says, voice low and heated. He stretches out luxuriously on the bed, arms above his head, crossed, resting his head in the crook of where they meet.

It's a tight squeeze, but Phil manages to kneel over Dan, shuffling into the bed so that he's got Dan's legs pushed apart and is between them, and he lays a slow line of kisses along Dan's neck, the base of it, knowing he's one of the few people who can touch Dan's neck and not risk Dan smacking him for it.

He lets his tongue slip out and trail down Dan's spine as he shifts downwards, until he has to brace himself on his forearms and slide off the small bed, letting his knees hit the floor, cramped in the space between the bed and the wall, until his tongue slips between Dan's asscheeks and Dan sighs, gasps, and there's the rustling of sheets as Dan grasps the bed covers in his fingers.

“I definitely like what those plans are,” Dan agrees with himself a second later as Phil licks. Dan spreads his legs further to give Phil more room, and Phil pushes open his asscheeks, lapping with his tongue around Dan's hole.

He teases, he insinuates just how good Dan tastes, and Dan's response is to breathily stutter out a moan that he silences by forcing his face into the pillow. Phil slides a finger in alongside, letting spit come out to coat his finger, slipping it easily into Dan, teasing him.

He alternates between licking Dan open, using his tongue to push at and inside Dan, and letting his finger slide into Dan, finger-fucking him with just that one finger until Dan's hissing out, “More, please, come on, Phil,” and Phil nips at Dan's ass.

He doesn't give more yet though. He continues to lick, holding Dan open for him, feeling Dan's hips arching up slightly at Phil's actions, and he reaches underneath Dan to feel how hard he is, cock flush against the bed covers, and he thumbs over the head, smears the sticky precome around.

“Seems like you really want this too,” Phil teases, voice barely above a whisper, probably tickling Dan's skin, and Dan moans when Phil delicately lets his tongue swirl a circle around him.

“Quiet, Dan,” Phil reminds him. “Martyn and Cornelia could hear us, they're only a room away.”

Dan makes an effort to muffle his groan as Phil tongues him again, turning his head and pressing his face into the skin of his arm. “You just make it feel so good,” Dan hisses out, and Phil gives one last lap with his tongue and finally pops open the tube of lube, drizzling some onto his fingers, dripping some straight over Dan's already spit-slicked hole, and Dan flinches.

“Cold, fuck,” and Phil presses a kiss to the inside of Dan's thigh, places a few more further down until he reaches the juncture of thigh and kneecap. Dan tastes salty-sweaty from performing under the hot lights of the stage, and he licks that taste away as he comes back up, rubs two fingers over Dan's entrance.

“Be quiet,” Phil reminds Dan as he pushes two fingers inside without much resistance. Dan's keyed up because they haven't had a chance to do this yet on tour. They've had handjobs in a mutual shower, or blowjobs, but they haven't quite figured out the logistics of tour bus sex in the too-tight beds, and it's going to be a tight squeeze for Phil to get back on the bed and actually have room to balance his legs on either side of Dan's while he's actively moving.

As it is, he remains kneeling behind Dan, working two fingers in and out of Dan slickly, feeling the way Dan relaxes for him as Phil almost lazily fingerfucks him. He twists his fingers inside Dan, angles them until he can find Dan's prostate, and rubs over it directly, watching Dan's hips lift of their own accord, until Phil can snake a hand underneath and stroke Dan's cock a few times.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan chokes out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he almost chants out in a spilled whisper of his voice, squirming away from Phil's touch. There's a difference between brushing over Dan's prostate and actually really stimulating it. Dan gets hypersensitive to the latter option, and sometimes Phil likes to do it just to watch Dan squirm.

He rubs the pad of his finger over the little mound of flesh inside Dan again, that spot, and watches as Dan arches up again, watches the way the bed covers pull a little tighter under Dan's grip.

Phil drips a little more lube onto his fingers, lets it slide ungracefully off and into the cleft of Dan's ass, adds a third finger to open up Dan, smearing the lube around. He watches, getting more turned on than he probably should by the sight of three fingers disappearing into Dan's body, all the way up to the third knuckle, widening him, opening him up.

Dan's more than ready for him, he knows that. But still, he takes his time with Dan, stretching him open, placing more kisses against the small of Dan's back, the way it dips down, the way Dan arches and makes it more prominent.

Finally, Phil slips his fingers out of Dan and stickily pours more lube onto his cock, smearing it along. He gets up and balances as best as he can on the narrow bed, lifts Dan's hips for a better angle, and holds himself steady as he brushes over Dan's entrance, pushes and breaches Dan.

Dan lets out a low groan and catches it just in time to muffle himself, biting down on his lip, the noise sealing itself shut behind his lips, emerging as a hum of pleasure.

Phil bites back a noise of pleasure himself. Dan is tight and hot and slippery for him and it's all too easy to sink all the way deep inside, until his balls are pressed flush against Dan's skin.

He leans forward and catches Dan's earlobe with his teeth, bites down none too gently, and Dan can't contain his moan this time, though it's fairly quiet.

“If you're going to get loud, I did pack a tie in case we went out somewhere nice. Do you need me to gag you with it?” Phil asks, blushing even as he asks. It's not like him to say something that forward and Dan does laugh at him, and the action vibrates his skin under Phil's chest.

“As hot as that would be, Phil, I can muffle myself just fine.” Dan says. He presses his face into the pillows and turns his face just enough to say, “Now, move,” and Phil does.

He balances, one knee almost slipping off the narrow bedframe that's only meant for one person, not for two, and he rocks his hips back, then thrusts forward and Dan hisses a noise.

“Harder,” Dan gets out, and Phil obliges. He snaps his hips forward, hard, until Dan's rocked with his movements, until Dan's thrown forward by Phil's movements and Dan grasps the bed covers even tighter, his knuckles white.

Phil sets the pace then, slow and steady, pulling out of Dan and letting his hips roll back until he's completely sheathed inside Dan's heat, and he lets his teeth graze over Dan's shoulder, bites down hard and Dan actually lets out a squeal that he only stops by stuffing his face into the pillow.

“Harder,” Dan urges. He likes it when Phil gets rough with him. Phil pushes Dan's legs closed together, and he can actually feel Dan tightening up around him as he does so. He needs more room on the bed if he's going to really get rough with Dan, to balance.

Dan's thighs are pressed together, Phil's thighs pressed tight to the outsides of them, and his chest is flush to Dan's back, and they're slightly sweaty, sticking together. Phil uses one arm to prop himself up and the other to clutch at Dan's bicep, feeling the muscles flex as Dan balances himself.

“You're – so – tight,” Phil grits out with each thrust into his boyfriend. Dan's got one hand underneath himself and is stroking himself, fast and steady, and is rocking back against Phil's thrusts with every breath he drags in, head hanging down, face pressed to the pillow, breathing fast and harsh.

Dan's response to that is to squeeze tighter, intentionally, and Phil feels it, feels heat sheathing him, and he bites Dan again, right at the base of his neck, low enough that if he marks it won't be visible under Dan's shirt.

He sucks the skin there and bites harder, knocking them forward with his thrusts. Dan's almost crouched now, and the way they're positioned, Dan can actively start to ride Phil, bracing himself against the bed, until skin slaps against skin.

It's slippery and tight and hot and Dan's hunched forward, face shoved in the pillow, muffling his steady stream of moans now, as Phil continues to bite and suck at Dan's neck, as Dan strokes himself.

Phil's moving hard and fast now, and he can feel the rapid way that Dan's stroking himself, tightening up even more, more than Phil could think was possible, knowing that Dan's getting close.

Phil wraps his arm around Dan's abdomen and drags him tight against Phil's body, so that they're completely skin to skin, so that his thrusts are short and quick, and Dan lifts his head off the pillow and arches back, and he lets out a long, low moan that Phil knows is unintentionally loud, and he _knows_ that if Cornelia or Martyn are awake, which they likely are, there's no doubt they probably heard that.

Phil reaches forward and clamps his non-lubed hand over Dan's mouth, and almost instantly, true to his word, Dan sucks two fingers into his mouth, and sure enough, that sends Phil's thoughts on a trainwreck towards how good Dan feels sucking him.

It barely does anything to muffle Dan, though, who continues to groan and beg Phil for more, harder, voice muffled around Phil's fingers but loud enough nonetheless to be evident to exactly what they're doing.

There's no point in trying to muffle him now, and Phil's too close to last much longer, and he can tell neither is Dan, the way Dan's practically bouncing up and down. Somehow they've shuffled so that Dan's on his knees just, one hand grasping at Phil's thigh, the other stroking himself, and Phil clutching Dan to him.

Dan's sliding along him, slipperytight and hot and almost fierce in his actions, tongue working itself over Phil's fingers, a fucking tease as ever, sucking Phil's fingers into his mouth.

Phil hears Dan, though, as Dan reaches his orgasm, the way he lets out a series of stuttery groans and clamps down on Phil, orgasm making it so that he flutters tight little spasms around Phil, and the sensation is too much for Phil, who closes his eyes and pushes in deep into Dan, lets himself lose himself to the sensation.

It only takes him four more thrusts before he's coming too, coming to the aftershocks of Dan's orgasm, as Dan twitches suddenly at Phil's actions, oversensitive.

Phil presses in deep and lets himself lose himself to Dan's body, and his own groan is unexpected and unable to be stopped, and he stuffs his face to between Dan's shoulderblades in an attempt to quiet it, tasting and smelling the sweat rolling off Dan.

When he slips out, Dan lets out a shaky breath, one that's matched by Phil, who kneels back and rests his forehead to Dan's back.

Dan finally twists carefully on the bed and Phil lets him, and there's much shuffling of their bodies until Dan can lie down and let Phil lie aligned on top of him, despite their sweaty stickiness being disgusting, and Dan strokes his fingers along Phil's back.

“Do you think it'll have been even more obvious we were having sex if they hear the shower running?” Dan asks, a minute later. “Because we really need to clean up.”

Phil bursts into laughter. Yes, the shower will definitely cement home what they were doing, given how loud that Dan got near the end.

He shakes with laughter, cups Dan's face with his hand, kisses him solidly. “You're an absolute plonker,” he informs Dan. “Come on, let's get in the shower then.”

Dan has the audacity to tell him, “You know, if you weren't so good in bed, I wouldn't get so loud.” Phil lightly smacks at Dan's hip as he gets up, unpeeling himself sweatily from Dan's body.

“You don't get to pull that argument. I don't believe you for a minute. You can be quiet when you have to, you just don't care who hears you,” Phil informs him and Dan shrugs, looks absolutely and utterly completely unchagrined.

“Come on, Phil. I'm gross and sweaty and want to clean up,” Dan just responds. Phil lets Dan pull him towards the shower and sighs. He's not sure he's going to be able to look Martyn in the eye tomorrow.

Still, that was some pretty amazing sex, he has to admit.

 


End file.
